Moeder
by JosieStyle
Summary: Na het ongeval in het restaurant Villa Cucina kampt Face met nachtmerries. Maar in die nachtmerries vind Face iets terug dat hij vergeten was.


"Hoezo, je bent er klaar mee? Je eet niet of nauwelijks. Je doet geen oog dicht. Je kunt je eigen schoenen nog niet strikken of je armen volledig omhoog houden zonder je te bezeren. Face. Wees niet zo ongeduldig. Je bent er nog _niet _klaar mee. Rust, luitenant."

Face streek grimassend door zijn warrige haren en tuurde door de woonkamer om zo de prikkende blauwe ogen van Hannibal te ontvluchten. De man had gelijk.

Hij was nog niet klaar. De hechtingen in zijn buik waren nog altijd erg gevoelig en elke ademhaling herinnerde hem eraan om rustig aan te doen.

…

Bovendien was Face zich er bewust van dat hij weer last van nachtmerries had. Zoals hij dat had in dienst. En ver na de dienst. Het was te verwachten dat ze weer terug waren na zijn verwonding. Een schotwond deed dat met POW soldaten. Fysiek trauma werkte als een soort trigger voor het onderbewustzijn, dat al die verdrongen beelden uit het verleden zich opnieuw herleven tijdens slaap. Totdat je jou ogen weer open hebt. En alleen een akelig gevoel achterblijft dat je forceert om wakker te blijven. Face wist er alles van.

Het hele team wist hoe slecht hij sliep. Aan de manier waarop hij zijn ogen knipperde overdag. Aan de ingedoken houding terwijl hij de dag versleet op de bank. Aan het gebrek aan eetlust en de onverschilligheid tijdens een van zijn favoriete televisieprogramma's. Of het gebrek aan interesse voor wat er om hen heen gebeurde. Maar niemand van hen wist hoe ze hem konden helpen. Ook _dat _wist Face.

's Nachts als Face een van hen gewekt had met zijn angstige geschreeuw probeerde hij ze te overtuigen dat het gewoon een nare droom was en hij zich van geen kwaad bewust was, noch dat hij zich er iets van kon herinneren. Maar in de loop van de week kon hij de tekenen van slaapgebrek niet meer verbergen. En dit werd een groot probleem, sinds zijn wond zo geen kans had om te genezen.

De blonde luitenant had rust nodig.

…

De beladen zucht van de luitenant was niet te maskeren tegenover Hannibal. De jongen was dood op. Zoals Face in zijn ogen keek van uit de bank, in elkaar gedoken als een oude man, deed hem even sudderen van ernst.

Dit was niet de eerste keer, tijdens zijn herstel, dat Face hem wilde overtuigen dat het beter ging met hem. Het was nog maar drie dagen geleden dat Face er op stond dat hij onderhand wel sterk genoeg was om zichzelf aan te kleden. Een uur later vonden hij en BA de arme man snikkend op de grond met zijn rug tegen de rand van zijn bed. En beide armen om zijn middel geklemd van pijn.

Het was een verschrikkelijk gezicht om de man te zien huilen. Het was de eerste keer dat hij dat zag. Zelfs in Vietnam had de jonge luitenant nog nooit een traantje weg gepinkt. Niet dat hij had gezien althans.

Door deze herinnering legde de kolonel een hand om man's schouder.

"Geef het de tijd, luitenant. Een schotwond in je buik is niet niks. Volgende week mag je aan de wandel."

De kolonel was verbaasd toen de man zijn hand wegsloeg en hem nu feller aanstaarde. Ineens was die uitgeputte waas uit zijn blik verdwenen en voor een moment was Face dichtbij zijn oude zelf. Ja, als je het hebt over een gave, dan was Face de beste in het verbergen van zijn echte gezicht.

"Ow, kom op, Hannibal. Ik heb genoeg rust gehad. Wat ik nodig heb is een beetje frisse lucht. Een beetje zonlicht om mijn witte kleurtje bij te werken. Je weet wel wat ik bedoel, Hannibal."

Hannibal staarde de blonde man even aan en liep plotseling bedachtzaam naar de koelkast om een glas melk in te gaan schenken. Intussen ging Face door. Al was zijn stem plotseling niet meer zo stabiel als daarstraks.

"Als Murdock hier was zou hij me gelijk geven over het feit dat gevangenschap een averechts effect heeft op de mentale en fysieke gesteldheid van de gewonde mens. Sterker nog. Het maakt alles alleen maar erger. Ik wed dat als ik hier nog een week vertoef ik de muren op me af zie komen." Met een vinger in de lucht keek hij zijn kolonel nu fel aan. In zijn rechterhand had hij een glas melk en Face dacht even dat de kolonel hem zelf op ging drinken, maar dat deed hij niet. In plaats daarvan zette hij het glas langzaam naast hem op het salontafeltje neer.

"Is dat zo…" antwoordde de witharige man met een bedenkelijke frons. Hij nam een stap naar achteren toen hij zag dat de magere blonde man zichzelf van de bank af werkte. De ochtendzon belichtte zijn witte ingevallen gezicht en het gaf hem vreemde donkere schaduwen onder zijn ogen. Maar buiten dat verscheen er een glimlach op Face zijn gezicht. En die glimlach had de kolonel al een tijd niet gezien.

"Jazeker. Tenzij jullie er nog een gek bij willen hebben, blijf ik hier liggen. Maar dat kunnen we BA toch niet aan doen." Weer glimlachte de gewonde man. Heel voorzichtig wreef er nu een hand over zijn hechtingen. Hannibal deed alsof hij dat niet had gezien en speelde het spelletje even mee. Deels ook omdat hij blij was dat de jongen weer een beetje van zijn gezonde gedrag vertoonde. Maar vooral hoorde het allemaal bij zijn plan.

Met een zucht en een grimas haalde Hannibal een sigaar uit de binnenkant van zijn jas en bracht hem kalm naar zijn mond.

"Ok, Face. Jij je zin."

Face knipperde even met zijn ogen. Hij had waarschijnlijk niet verwacht dat de kolonel zo gemakkelijk om te praten was, dit keer.

"Wat… Ok? Als in: Oké?" Face fronste even argwanend. De glimlach van de kolonel maakte het er niet beter op.

"Natuurlijk, luitenant. Als dat is wat je wil." Met die woorden hield Hannibal een hand naar hem uit. Bedenkelijk schudde Face zijn hand.

"Maar voordat ik je laat gaan, waar ik natuurlijk zo mijn twijfels over heb, moet je me eerst een plezier doen. En dit glas melk leeg drinken."

Met zijn sigaar tikte Hannibal tegen zijn borst terwijl hij dit zei om zijn woorden duidelijker te laten overkomen. Toen gaf hij hem het glas. Met een opgetrokken neus nam Face het aan.

"Ok. Fijn. Prima. Een glas melk kan geen kwaad." Met een diepe zucht bracht hij het koude glas naar zijn lippen en rook eerst aan de witte emulsie. Hij gaf nooit om melk, en snapte ook niet waarom hij als mens melk moest drinken van en koe. Het was zo onlogisch. Bovendien was melk niet eens gezond. Als het om kalk ging dan kon je beter een kiwi, paprika of een sinaasappel eten. Daar zat meer kalk in dan een zo'n glas melk. Maar goed. Hij dronk het glas in vijf slokken leeg en veegde zijn mond af met een arm. Even trok hij een zuur gezicht naar de vervelende slijmerige smaak. Een rilling gleed over zijn rug. Maar zijn taak was volbracht. En hij glimlachte naar de kolonel.

"Ok, Hannibal. De melk is weg. Dus, als je me wild excuseren?" De luitenant hield de kolonel nadrukkelijk in de gaten toen de man zijn sigaar eindelijk aanstak met een nonchalante schouderophaling.

"Ja hoor. Tuurlijk. Ga je gang. Je wandelstok staat bij de deur, als je denkt het te kunnen halen," antwoorde Hannibal die hem nu diep aanstaarde.

"Pfff, Dat stukkie? Eitje." Hannibal kinkte en gaf de jongen de ruimte. Hij begon aan de vaat in de keuken maar zijn hoofd was duidelijk niet in zijn handelingen. Toen Hannibal zijn rug naar hem toe keerde was de glimlach verdwenen op zijn gezicht en had plaats gemaakt voor een verwarde blik. Iets klopte er niet.

Met een zucht staarde Face een moment naar zijn eigen hand waarmee hij de kolonel's hand zojuist mee had geschut. Iets voelde niet goed. Zijn hand voelde loom. Zijn hoofd werd lichter bij elke inademing.

"Dan de_n_k ik _dat ik m_-maar _eens ga. Kan ni_et w_a_ch_te_n_… Fri_ss_e… lucht."_

Bovendien begonnen zijn ogen dubbel en waziger te zien. Een flauw gevoel kwam opzetten. En ondanks de vervelende stekende pijn in zijn buik voelde hij een soort van kalmte in zijn lichaam opkomen.

"Hannibal? K-kun je mijn stok even a-aangeven?" sleepte zijn stem.

"Alles goed, Luitenant?"

Al knipperend greep de luitenant naar de rand van de bank. Maar de vlekken voor zijn ogen gingen maar niet weg.

De kolonel had zich naar hem om gedraaid en sloeg de armen nu over elkaar. De witharige man zei niets maar zijn donkere blik was vreemd. Ondanks zijn plotselinge drang om te gaan zitten nam de luitenant een gewaagde stap naar de wiegende deur toe. Zijn tong voelde raar in zijn mond en hij had opeens een enorme dorst. En toen ging er bij hem een lichtje branden. Face bleef staan op de golvende grond en zuchtte diep van duizeligheid.

"Ow God, Hannibal. Zeg me dat je het… n-niet hebt g-gedaan…" kreunde Face vermoeid. De wereld om hem heen smolt weg vanonder zijn voeten en voor hij het wist was Hannibal al langs zijn zijde om hem op te vangen. De kolonel keek hem nu spijtig aan.

"Sorry, Kid. Je liet me geen andere keus. Slaap wat. Je hebt het nodig."

…

Het was al twee weken geleden dat Face een kogel had gevangen in het restaurant genaamd: _"Villa Cucina"_ . De eerste week was in een zucht voorbij gegaan. Face kon zich er in ieder geval niet veel meer van herinneren. Maar toen de Morfine afgebouwd werd en Face terug ging naar het huis waar de rest van het team gewillig voor hem klaar stonden tijdens de pijnlijke momenten en slapeloze nachten kon Face niet anders meer doen dan te verlangen naar de zorg zijn eigen moeder.

Ergens wist Face dat hij regelmatig om haar vroeg tijdens koortsmomenten of in een chemische waas van pijnstillende medicijnen. Het was misschien een beetje ondankbaar, tegenover zijn beste vrienden en surrogaten familie, maar tijdens de vervelendste dagen vol pijn, ellende en warrigheid was de enige die hem kon helpen iemand die hij in werkelijkheid nooit echt heeft gekend. En dat was zijn moeder.

Wanneer hij, als kind, ziek was in een van de weeshuizen fantaseerde hij hoe zijn moeder er uit had moeten zien. Blond haar. Blauwe ogen. Een zachte en zoete glimlach met rozige gekleurde wangetjes, zoals zuster Cornelia dat ook had. Handen zo warm als kruiken en zo zacht als de huid van een perzik. Haar geur was als kamille thee. Warm en zonnig. Haar stem moest wel hemels zijn. Want in zijn verbeelding zong ze hem altijd in slaap. Haar stem was al de stralen van de warme zomerzon. Meestal in zijn verbeelding rende ze over een weiland van groen gras, gespikkeld met gele paardenbloemen. Haar donkerblauwe lange zwierige jurk aaide de warme zachte lucht. Terwijl de frisse geurende wind langs haar smalle en elegante lichaam streelde kon hij haar horen lachen. En meestal als hij haar echt nodig had, sprak ze zijn naam…

En meestal, voor hij het wist vond Templeton zich in een diepe rustige slaap.

En dat was meestal het punt dat de Nachtmerries startte. Eerst was er niets anders dan zwart. Dan kwam er iets dat eng was. Deze keer was het de geur van brand. Dan kwam er de hitte. Gevolgd bij de ijle lucht die je keel alleen maar dichter maakt als je dieper inademt. Toen volgde er de angst en de paniek. De paniek en de hitte stijgen. Fel leeg licht komt door de houten spleten van de deur. De blauwe muren beginnen zwart te kleuren. De vrolijke tekeningen die hij de dag daarvoor had gemaakt, en weer opgehangen waren door zuster Cornelia, krulde op en blakerde zwart voor zijn ogen. Dan was er rook. En krakende en tikkende geluiden. Het huis staat in brand! Overal vlammen! Overal gegil en… En daar ging de deur open. Daar stond iemand! Door de paniek en ademnood had hij haar nooit goed kunnen zien. Maar de vrouw had helderblauwe ogen die opgloeide in het donker. Als magische lichtjes. En die mysterieuze vrouw trok hem van de vloer en gooide hem over de rand van het open raam. Ze was sterk. Hij was al zeven. Maar zij sloeg hem over de rand van het raam alsof het niets was. Dat ene moment ging trager dan de tijd zelf. Even was er geen geluid. Tot de muur achter de vrouw open barste door de withete vlammenzee.

"Spring! Het is niet zo hoog. Kom op! Niet bang zijn, lieverd."

"Waarom ga jij niet eerst!" De tijd stopte even. Alle geluiden om hem heen dempte een moment.

"Nee, lieverd. Ik kan niet! Er zijn nog kinderen…" en hij werd losgelaten… De lucht heeft hij nooit gevoeld. Hij was gewoon meteen beneden op de grond. Hij had haar nog even zien kijken of hij oké was. ze glimlachte nog een keer. Haar gezicht was schoon. Haar ogen helder. En toen was ze verdwenen. Weg. Die dag heeft hij zich vreemd gevoeld. Het was alsof hij thuis was. Eindelijk thuis. Maar in de werkelijkheid was zijn thuis zojuist in vlammen opgegaan.

Vijfentwintig doden werden er geteld. Hij en elf andere kinderen waren gered door dezelfde mysterieuze vrouw. Maar zij zelf was nooit meer terug gevonden. Templeton had altijd gedacht dat het zijn moeder was geweest.

Hij was deze herinnering vergeten!

…

"… hij heeft verhoging." Klonk er een stem. Er was wat geritsel en ineens druppelde er iets kouds op zijn voorhoofd. De koude druppels sijpelde langs zijn slapen in zijn oren en langs zijn nek. En Face begon wat te woelen om de druppels te kunnen ontwijken. Maar zijn lichaam was zwakker en gevoellozer dan normaal.

"Het was een goed idee om hem te drogeren, Hannibal. Nu heeft hij ten minste een keer de klok rond kunnen slapen," klonk een tweede stem. Een vele lichtere. Dat was Murdock. Hij kon de schuldigheid mijlen ver horen. Het maakte niet uit hoe vaak hij hem had verteld dat het zijn schuld niet was dat hij neergeschoten was. Murdock bleef zich maar schuldig voelen.

"Hij word wakker," mompelde de eerdere stem. Dat moest Hannibal zijn. En Face had het zelf nog niet in de gaten maar zijn ogen waren al op de ogen van de kolonel gericht. Alles was zo wazig en ver weg. Het was net alsof hij weer aan de Morfine zat. Met een hand probeerde hij over zijn neus te wrijven. Druppels van dat koude water zaten hem te klieren. Het jeukte verschrikkelijk. Maar in plaats van zijn neus te bereiken stootte hij tegen zijn kin.

"Wow, rustig aan, Luitenant. Je bent meer dan twaalf uur weggeweest. Je coördinatie is aangetast door het slaapmiddel dat ik je gegeven heb. En sorry daarvoor. Maar je liet me geen andere keus." Twee glimlachende gezichten hingen nu boven die van hem en Face knipperde zijn troebele ogen om van de twee Hannibal's één te kunnen maken. Uiteindelijk was het hem gelukt en hij slaakte een diepe zucht.

"'s Ok. G'woon… ev'n… wakker worden…" sleurde zijn stem. Meer druppels gleden nu over zijn gezicht en Face kreunde van ongemak.

"Sorry, kid. Alweer. Je hebt een beetje verhoging. Maar niet zo erg als gisteren. Heb je dorst?" Face kikte zijn hoofd. Meteen voelde hij een scherpe pijn door zijn lijf jagen.

"Auw," siste hij. Een hand drukte op zijn verband.

"Blijf liggen, Facey. Je hoeft nergens heen." Opnieuw knikte Face zijn hoofd. Maar dit keer iets voorzichtiger. Na het drinken van een glas water liet Face zijn hoofd weer op het kussen zakken. Hij voelde zich anders nu. Misschien kwam het door de koorts of de slaap die nu nog in moest halen van de week. Maar hij voelde zich een klein beetje beter. Hij had vrede gevonden in zichzelf. Al had hij geen idee waarom.

**...**

**AN: Hallo, daar ben ik weer. Dit verhaal is in een zucht ontstaan. Ik ben erg benieuwd of er mensen zijn die hier op durven reageren. Want ik bijt namelijk;)**

**Morgen ga ik hem in het Engels vertalen. Maar voor nu een fijne nacht/dag toegewenst. En niet te veel lezen! Anders krijg je vierkanten ogen. grapje.**

**X**

**Josie **


End file.
